Typical uses of working gloves include food processing, chemical handling, pesticide spraying, and the like. The thickness of working gloves should not hamper tactile sensation. However, the working gloves should be strong enough to resist rupture. It is desirable in working gloves to provide roughened or textured inner and outer surfaces, since working gloves with smooth surfaces make gripping items difficult for a wearer. A textured outer surface enables a wearer to adequately grip items that may be slippery. In addition, the inner surface of the glove is in close contact with the wearer's skin and does not absorb the wearer's perspiration. A textured inner surface may reduce the likelihood of slippage of the wearer's hand inside the working glove during use that may be caused by perspiration, wherein the textured inner surface may enable the perspiration to flow away from any pressured surface without “skating” of the glove over the surface of the wearer's hand.
Current attempts to form a glove with textured inner and outer surfaces have employed methods whereby a texture is imparted to the inner surface by using a textured form, and either treating the film forming the glove in a manner that erodes the film thereby creating texture on the outer surface, or by spraying particles onto the outer surface of the glove. Such methods are unsatisfactory, due to various factors, such as, for example, lack of dexterity, difficulty in donning, non-uniform thickness of the glove causing the glove to rupture during use.
Current working gloves frequently utilize donning powders, such as, for example, cornstarch or talc, to enable a wearer to don the glove more easily. However, donning powders can contaminate wounds, irritate skin, leave a residue on equipment and clothing, and mechanically interfere with some procedures that a user may perform while wearing the working glove.
Previous attempts to ameliorate the slippage of the glove caused by the wearer's perspiration have proved unsuccessful. For example, cotton flock linings frequently are only able to absorb small amount of perspiration before losing their effectiveness.
Additionally, present methods to impart a contact-reducing texture to the inner surface of the glove to ameliorate the effects of the wearer's perspiration and/or aid donning frequently reduce mechanical performance of the glove, leading to rupture of the glove.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a working glove with textured inner and outer surfaces, with improved dexterity, ease of donning and a reduced frequency of failure during use.